


Recovery: Postscript.

by kinsale_42



Series: Daiedan [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Lack of Communication, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Quests, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: “People don’t learn anything unless they are afraid of being left behind, says the suitcase.” - Richard SikenKalec confronts Khadgar, demanding to know where his new lover, Daiedan, has been hidden away. They both end up confronting their fears about love and friendship. This is the full scene of what Dai witnessed in his dream-vision in "Recovery", plus additional scenes that Dai did not witness.





	1. Part One: Missing

Khadgar barely had time to look up from the volume he was reading before he felt the rush of wind of a body moving towards him at supernatural speed, and then the solid, heavy contact of a fist against his jaw. He went flying over backwards, his chair toppling and skittering away across the floor. It didn’t render him unconscious, but he remained where he had fallen for a good few minutes until the stars stopped swirling before his eyes and his chest slowed its heaving.

“Khadgar, dammit.” A very familiar voice spoke from what had been a violent storm just a moment before. “I can sense Aluneth, and I can tell you’ve done something with him. What has happened? Why do you have Aluneth hidden away?”

Struggling to maintain his calm in the face of a dragon’s fury, Khadgar replied, “Aluneth is stored for safekeeping while his bearer is away on a mission.” He suppressed a groan as he sat up, carefully probing his face for injury. “I thought I made sure to hide him from all discovery, but I suppose if anyone could find a magic object… Why are you so troubled, friend?”

"My lover disappears with no word to me, his most treasured possession magically concealed from view, and you ask why I am troubled? Damn you, Khadgar, what in the blazes have you done with Dai?" Kalec’s voice was as angry as Khadgar had ever heard it, but it was what Kalec said that pierced his heart.

“Your….lover?” he asked, as he climbed slowly back to his feet, righting the chair as he went. He heard his voice crack as he said the words. Why was he even distraught about this? He never made any claim on Kalec, never assumed he had any rights where the dragon mage was concerned. They were friends. Good friends. Good friends that usually shared important news like new companions. "I was completely unaware of this. If I had known I would have told you what I could of my plans, but as it was, I had to act quickly." He felt as though Kalec had struck him in the gut as well as on the chin, but it was because he knew he’d screwed up, and badly. “Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice behaved this time, sounding properly dignified.

“I hadn’t had a chance! You’re always off to Suramar, or the Broken Shores, and I always miss you in passing. And it’s only been since Azsuna. Besides, we had agreed that all was well with your own situation, and with my history I thought it wise to keep quiet for now. You know what Dalaran is like. Even if I trust you, I cannot be sure that someone else is not listening.  One word in the wrong ear… You have had much more serious matters to consume your attention, anyway.” Kalec’s rage settled to the sort of coiled energy a cat has before striking its prey: not committed to leaping, but prepared to if the situation calls for it. He shook his head and avoided Khadgar’s gaze. “And after Jaina, I’m a little uncomfortable giving the public reasons to have expectations.”

Anguish flickered across Kalec’s face. This was hitting all the still-raw wounds in his soul and he was defenseless against the pain. Being hobbled like this, reduced to having to demand answers, just made it worse. At least if there was action, there was a sense of purpose. “Why did you need to act so quickly? What have you done with Dai?”

Khadgar rubbed his jaw. It wasn’t broken but it sure hurt like the dickens. “He was sleepwalking. Turned up one night in my study while I was working. I know that the work he did in Azsuna was tiring, what with his history with blue dragons. He earned a rest. He clearly needed it. We can't have somnambulant wizards wandering through Dalaran. Especially not now, it's far too dangerous. And with Aluneth...we can't be sure that the spirit of that staff wasn't involved somehow. Even if he wasn't, Daiedan's unconscious actions could have put the artifact, not to mention himself and the entire city, at risk. So I gave him a break from the city, from stressful work, and from Aluneth. ”

Kalec’s eyes snapped back to Khadgar’s face. “Sleepwalking?”

“You surely understand horribly dangerous that is, especially now, with Legion spies everywhere. It would only take one person, the wrong person, to realize what was going on and use it to their advantage.” He sighed, heavily. They needed powerful artifacts to help bolster the might and courage of the Azerothian forces, but there were so many unintended consequences from using such objects. 

"And if I had only known, if you had TOLD me, I could have handled it quite well myself. You knew at least that I am his guardian, that I made that promise." Kalec’s blood was rising again. If Khadgar had taken five minutes to consider the all the ramifications of what he planned before acting on it, none of this would have had to happen. Five minutes!

“I sent him somewhere safe, with a companion I trust implicitly, on an undercover information-gathering mission.”

“Undercover. How undercover?” Kalec’s violet eyes were growing more intense. The cat looked even more prepared to pounce than it had a minute before.

“Well, undercover as an unknown village wizard.” Khadgar was acutely aware that everything he said to explain himself was only making things worse. It made him a little nervous. Was he bringing about the destruction of one of his longest, closest friendships? “Not the sort who would have rubbed elbows with dragons, I’m afraid. If you were to show up to see him in Krasarang, it would undoubtedly draw attention, and destroy his credibility with the locals.”

“Damn you, Khadgar. And if you’d only come to me in the first place! Where in Krasarang is he, and why, and who have you sent with him? You have to know that I will at least see that he is safe and well.” Kalec leaned on the back of the nearest chair, his hands clenching and unclenching around the scrolled woodwork as he fought to keep himself from landing another punch on Khadgar’s person. He was fiercely tempted to place a blow somewhere far softer and more painful than the jaw. Two months was all they’d had together, him and Dai. Two months of evenings and bits of days snatched between assignments and Kirin Tor duties, clasped hands in dark corners, stolen kisses in the stacks of the library. They had planned to take a week and spend it entirely alone, and Kalec had been searching for a new private residence far away from Dalaran in preparation. And then Khadgar had to bulldoze his way through and wreck the carefully balanced courtship.

“I understand. I trust you will remain discreet.” Khadgar took the unflinching glare he received as an affirmative, and went on to briefly outline the mission. “I thought it was pretty clever, actually. For a spur of the moment idea. I really needed to get Arator safely away from Dalaran just now, too. With the rumors of Turalyon and Alleria fighting the Legion near Argus, and the possibility of us traveling there ourselves, he was in a precarious position. I would rather keep him away from the gossip, to keep his expectations under control.” As he spoke, he knew his words were just useless filler. His mind had already returned to the fact that Kalec hadn’t told him about his relationship with Daiedan. It hadn’t even been that long since the last time he and Kalec...no, it wouldn’t do to think about that just now. So much in his own life, personal and professional, had been turned upside down lately, and he’d had to just accept it all because there was no way to argue with events. It was true he had his own love, and was grateful, but there was always an edge of fear to it for him. He was always afraid that it would end. And Kalec had been a steady, reliable presence for several years now, ever since Kalec had first come in close contact with the Kirin Tor. He’d clearly been taking the relationship for granted. Khadgar mentally swore at himself. If he had ruined everything, right now, when he needed that stability the most…

When he looked back up at Kalec’s face, he was relieved to see it had softened a little bit. “Kalec, I’m so sorry. I failed you, and Daiedan. You’re right, I know your history together, and I should have taken it into account. Even not knowing about your...relationship...I knew he was still fragile. At the very least, I ought to have consulted with you.” His voice was quiet, penitent. 

Kalec simply looked at him, for what seemed like years, giving no clue as to his thoughts. Finally he spoke. “I cannot blame you for being consistently yourself. We have too much of a history ourselves for me to not have some understanding of how you think.” He paused. “Just...you’re so like Krasus sometimes. I don’t know what gets me the most, that you are just as infuriating in your certainty that your plans are the correct ones, or that you make me miss him.” His hands had at last relaxed their grip on the chair, and he stood upright. “Thank you for at least telling me where to find Dai. I promise I will not interfere with his mission, but I will be checking on him periodically. I will let you know what I can about their progress.” 

And with that, he turned and left the room, leaving the door open behind him. Khadgar stood gazing at the empty doorway for several minutes before slowly walking over to close the door.

 


	2. Part Two: Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dai is in trouble, and Kalec needs Khadgar's help to rescue him.

Khadgar knew that someone waited for him in his study before he even laid his hand on the door handle. His habitual review of the security protocols had revealed the breach, but he was not alarmed. There was only one person who could access his private rooms in this manner. He drew a deep breath and opened the door. 

The lights were still on their lowest setting, as he’d left them the night before. Nothing moved in the shadows, but one of the shadows had more substance than was usual, where a figure was leaning silently against a bookcase. Khadgar closed the door quietly behind him.

“Kalec,” he said. The flickering of the arcane candle-lights gradually brightened until Khadgar could see the tension in his friend’s jaw. “What’s wrong?” His voice was dark, serious.

“Get them out of there.” Kalec’s voice was equally serious, with an edge like steel. “Or I will.”

Khadgar knew instantly who was being discussed. “What’s happened? Is their cover broken?”

Kalec’s eyes closed for a moment as he leaned his head back against the books behind him. He seemed to wither slightly before Khadgar’s watchful gaze. When the violet eyes opened again, they glistened more than they had before. “He’s ill, Khadgar. Dai is ill. I can’t get close to him, I can’t watch over him, not without destroying his hard work. I don’t give a damn for your mission. There’s no way you can convince me you couldn’t have just asked straight out for the information you need. But Dai is so happy there, so alive. If they found out he was lying about who he was, it could all come crashing down.”

Khadgar felt his gut twist. “You’re right. I could have sent any number of people already known to Nat Pagle and had them ask directly if he had any relevant knowledge. I thought it would be good for both Daiedan and Arator. I thought it would do Arator good to make friends outside of the paladin hall, outside of combat situations.”

Kalec let out a short, bitter laugh. “He’s certainly got a way of making friends.”

This perplexed Khadgar. “What do you mean? Are they not getting along?”

“Oh, they’re getting along fine. Extremely well, even. Did you mean to set your golden boy up with a sympathetic older man or was that just a bonus?”

“What do you…” Khadgar began to ask, but didn’t need to finish the question. He reached the answer on his own. “Oh. Oh dear. No, it wasn’t intentional. I really had no idea of Arator’s preferences, much less Daiedan’s. I’m so sorry, Kalec. This whole thing is a massive disaster, and it’s all my fault.”

“Just get them home, and quickly. Dai has been down with a fever for four days straight now, and they’ve got him bedded in a bungalow in the center of the village. The closest I’ve been able to get is the roof of the bungalow, and as far as I can tell, he’s not doing well. I thought you said he’d be safe.”

“He should be. Arator isn’t specialized in healing spells, but he should have enough knowledge to keep anyone from serious harm. I don’t know why he hasn’t acted already. Unless it’s for the same reason you can’t get close? In the middle of the village it would be noticed.” He caught himself wandering off on a tangent, his mind working out multiple potential scenarios for a situation he really didn’t need to puzzle out. “Right. I will summon them back immediately. You can take the letter and see that it’s delivered as quickly as you please. But if Daiedan is ill, will he be able to travel?”

Kalec pressed his lips into a line. “I don't know. You’re probably right about the healing spells. But maybe, if we can get him out from under the watchful eyes, Arator and I between us can get him well enough to travel to where we can teleport without a fuss.” He watched as Khadgar scribbled out a message. He pushed himself off the bookcase at last, and reached out to accept the folded sheet. As Khadgar handed over the summons, his face lit up.

“I have an idea,” he said. “Hold on, just a minute, while I find it…” Khadgar scanned the volumes on the shelves next to Kalec, looking for one particular title. He located it at last on a shelf well above his head, and stood on tiptoes to pull it down, his long fingers wiggling the book out from between its fellows. Kalec, his mind dimmed by exhaustion and worry, could only wonder at his friend. His eyes followed Khadgar’s fingertips as they worked the tome’s complex clasp open.

Khadgar carefully opened the cover to reveal the hole that had been cut in the center of the pages. He pulled a small object from the hole and turned it over in his hand before giving it to Kalec.

Kalec’s eyes widened when he saw what the object was. “Where did you get this?” he asked, astonished.

“Rhonin left it,” Khadgar replied simply. “I thought perhaps you could use it to increase the potency of your invisibility spells.”

“I could, indeed. With one of Korialstrasz’s scales, it’s possible I could even heal Dai.” He shook his head in disbelief. “How did I not know this existed? This is everything.” He closed his hand around the enchanted dragonscale, pressing its edges into the flesh of his palm to the point of pain. “Thank you. And for all the difficulties I have had myself regarding this situation, please believe me when I say that it seems to have done Dai a great deal of good. If he can regain his health, everything else will have been worth it.” Impulsively, he wrapped his arms around Khadgar and squeezed. 

Khadgar was startled by Kalec’s sudden embrace, but as soon as he understood what was happening, he reciprocated. Something within him eased, like a breath he didn’t notice he was holding, a feared outcome that remained unrealized. Kalec released him, but his body still echoed with the touch. He hadn’t lost access to this camaraderie, it seemed certain to him. Even after all his blunders, they were still friends.

“Thank you, Khadgar.” Kalec’s voice was quiet. “I will bring them home.” He turned and left the room, re-energized and purposeful. This time, as Khadgar watched him go, there was a half-smile on his face.


	3. Part Three: Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalec has two messages to deliver to Arator: one from Khadgar, and one of his own.

Arator passed up the kettle of fragrant stew in favor of a hand pie from the steaming pile that had just been set out for the dockworkers’ lunch. He ate it quickly as he ran down the ramps, across the village to the dock where the raft was tied off. If he hurried, he could get a fresh shirt from the cabin and be back at Dai’s side before he was missed. He never wanted to leave for long, because in his feverish delirium, Dai said all manner of strange and inexplicable things, and Arator was concerned the wrong person would hear the wrong thing.

He beached the raft and whispered a brief prayer to restore the roof of his mouth from where the pie had scorched it before sprinting across the sand to the stairs that went up to their beach hut, his long legs making swift work of the distance. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, he was slightly out of breath. A week of mostly sitting wasn’t helping his stamina, to be sure. Arator thought longingly of the fishing days, when he could take an hour or two of their free time and go running in the forest, or swim back and forth along the length of their beach, pushing his body until he thought his heart might burst.

There was still clean water on the table next to their wash basin, so he poured out some before he took off his days-worn shirt. When his chest was bare, he passed a wet cloth over himself, shivering in the autumn air as the cold water touched his skin. He dried himself and pulled a fresh shirt over his head, silently thanking the Anglers for keeping up on the chores he had ignored for the last week. He pulled the bit of cord off the end of his braid, loosening his hair and combing it out before rebraiding it. It wasn’t his usual style but he had adopted it as a way to alter his appearance, and it had pleased the little girl who had given him the idea. He smiled as he remembered all the times she had snuck up on him and stuck flowers in the smooth plait.

Then he heard the voice behind him, and he nearly dropped the cord just as he was about to fasten it back on. 

“Arator.” It was a rich and velvety sound, even at a low volume, even as it only spoke the one word. He turned immediately to face the speaker. The sapphire hair that shimmered faintly in the weak autumn sunlight, the broad shoulders, the violet eyes...he knew at once who this was, though they had never been officially introduced. He reflexively drew a deep breath. 

Kalec.

“Yes?” Arator replied, glad to hear his own voice sounded calm and firm. He’d never been this close to a dragon before, especially not a dragon whose lover he’d claimed for himself. He saw all the physical reasons that Dai would be attracted: the graceful lines of his chin and nose, the way his wavy hair fell just so across his brow and around his ears, the muscles that were not frighteningly large but still apparent through his shirt and gave the impression of carefully restrained, not-quite-human energy.

Kalec slipped a folded letter out of a hidden pocket and held it out to him. He took the step forward that was necessary for him to reach it, very aware that he was stepping into the range of Kalec’s fists. He looked down to see it was addressed to “Dan - Wizard, Anglers’ Wharf, Krasarang.”

“It’s from Khadgar, if you hadn’t guessed,” Kalec said. “It’s to fetch you back, so that Dai can safely recuperate.”

Arator looked up at him, defensive indignation rising within him. “He’s doing fine here. I haven’t fully healed him for a number of reasons, but I make sure he gradually improves and never takes a turn for the worst.” He was still kicking himself for not noticing the fever before Nat Pagle did, because if he had, this would never have come to pass at all. “Once I can get him back here, out of the village, it will go much faster.”

Then it occurred to him that someone must have reported back to Dalaran. How did they know Dai was even sick? Kalec answered the question without it being voiced.

“I swore to watch over Dai during his lifetime, as a favor to a very dear friend, in repayment for sacrifices Dai made. Now that the friend in question is no longer with us, I hold that obligation very close to my heart, and honor it as a tribute to him. I am sorry to have violated your privacy, but I have observed you both from time to time during your stay here, just to assure myself of Dai’s welfare.”

Arator felt the blood drain from his face. If it had been anyone else spying on him, he would have been filled with righteous anger, but on this occasion, it was more a fear of great judgment. 

Kalec saw the young man’s eyes widen. He reacted quickly to put Arator at ease. “I have seen Dai through the worst of his life. It pleases me greatly to see him so happy here, in the company of the Anglers.” He paused. It was true, he valued Dai’s happiness as much as his own, but it was still hard to admit to himself that he would never be the only source of his lover’s joy. “And in your company,” he finished. Then he added, realizing that perhaps he hadn’t made himself entirely clear, “Do not fear me or my wrath, Arator. No creature should ever be the possession of any other. My own feelings aside, Dai belongs completely and utterly to himself, and if his choices bring him joy, I can only support that.”

For a split second, he thought he saw the golden eyebrows draw together, and the frightened blue eyes begin to fill with tears, but then it was all gone, and the only thing before him was Arator looking more relaxed and less vigilant. Kalec did not forget the image, but he let the moment pass as though he had not noticed it.

Then he continued on to the other idea he’d had, one that would require Arator’s foreknowledge and cooperation. “I think that, between us, we can help him get well enough to get him back out here, where spell resonances will be less obvious.”

“Can you get close enough?” the young paladin asked him. “I mean, obviously you could get close enough to tell he was ill, but…” Arator realized as he said it that he had been completely unaware of Kalec’s presence behind him until he heard his name spoken. That was enough evidence for him.

Kalec nodded. He didn’t need to explain how, his assurance should be enough. He could feel the outline of the dragonscale talisman where it lay against his chest, and it gave him confidence. “I will be there, and all I need from you is for you to continue what you have been doing, as if nothing has changed. If you sense anything unusual, you know the reason for it. Once he is feeling better, and moves back out here, we will accelerate his healing. Then you can both travel overland to the Shrine of Seven Stars. I will meet you there. I think that will be the quickest way to get you both home, and draw the least attention.”

Arator appreciated Kalec’s acceptance of the parameters of his and Dai’s mission. He knew the dragon was powerful enough to simply cast the obligations aside and take his sick companion right away, and pay little heed to the consequences. Instead, he was exceptionally aware of maintaining the illusion that Dai and Arator had spent months building, and keeping their progress intact. “That sounds reasonable,” he said.

“Good,” replied Kalec, who then turned and stepped out through the doorway, promptly vanishing as he did so. Arator was left holding the unread letter. He slipped it into his shirt and hurried back to the village, his mind full of new thoughts and new understandings about himself and the intricacies of relationships.

***

Arator reached over to turn up the oil lamp just a little higher, so he could be sure he was seeing what he thought he saw. He had been poring over Nat’s books all afternoon and evening, and the text was beginning to swim before his eyes, but yes, yes, that was the kind of thing they were looking for! A dark star falling from the sky...the Thondroril River...yes, this sounded incredibly like what he had been taught as a paladin initiate about the forging of the Ashbringer. Perhaps the extra detail would be of use to Khadgar. This suggestion here, that the “dark star” had shattered on impact... perhaps that meant there were more shards to find, more power to be added to the sword’s already impressive might. He slipped a green tea leaf into the volume to mark his place and set it aside from the stack of other books he’d already worked through over the last four days. At last he was satisfied they could return with something to show for their lengthy stay so far away from the tribulations of war.

He looked over at the bed as he turned the lamp down to its lowest setting. Dai was sleeping as peacefully as he had since coming down with the fever. If anyone else had been there watching, the slight dent in the pillow next to him and the way the blankets were rumpled just a bit more than usual would not have drawn their notice, but they spoke volumes to Arator. Kalec was there. Arator couldn’t see him, but he imagined Kalec’s arm loosely draped across his lover as he listened to the rhythm of his breathing. 

Arator leaned over and laid his hand on Dai’s forehead. It felt a lot more normal, warm but not too warm, no longer clammy with chills. His lips shaped a small prayer, and he felt a tiny thread of Light cross from his palm to Dai’s head. Content, he settled into his chair and tried to relax enough to snatch some rest from the small hours of the night.


End file.
